1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature control device having a cooling apparatus for cooling a battery and an electric heating apparatus for heating a battery. The invention also relates to a battery, in particular to a high-voltage battery or traction battery, having a multiplicity of such temperature control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published US Patent Application Pub. No. US 2011/0318628 A1 discloses a cooling apparatus for a battery that has a first region with air cooling, a separate second region with liquid cooling, and a third region with an electric heating apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,841 discloses a high-temperature storage battery with thermal insulation and direct or indirect cooling apparatuses and heating elements arranged in the thermal insulation to cool and heat storage cells.
The object of the invention is to simplify the temperature control of batteries, in particular of high-voltage batteries or traction batteries.